Un Vaso de Agua
Un Vaso de Agua (en inglés: Glass of Water) es la quinta canción de la cuarta temporada de My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad, aparece en el undécimo episodio, Tres son Multitud. La canción marca el primer musical solista de Discord. En esta canción, Discord hace una "pequeña" lista de favores que le gustaría que la Princesa Cadance y Twilight Sparkle hicieran por él para recuperarse de su gripe azul. La canción tiene un estilo "patter"; canciones con una rápida sucesión de patrones rítmicos que van desde un moderadamente rápido hasta uno muy rápido. Adjunto a eso, la canción se interpreta en un estilo de "mitad hablar" y "mitad cantar". Daniel Ingram declaró que la pista instrumental de esta canción en el episodio es "muy tranquila". Durante una entrevista, el letrista Ed Valentine reveló que la base para esta canción fue "The King of Broadway", canción perteneciente al musical . La canción se menciona en el cuarto capítulo del libro Discord and the Ponyville Players Dramarama. Letra en Español Latino :Discord ::Un poco de agua, por favor, ::Y un pañuelo, ¡enfermo estoy! ::Un té con miel me hará mejor ::Si puedes prepararlo :Princesa Cadance: Te traeré el té :Discord ::Un buen descanso tomaré ::Y algo más te pediré ::Si en mi pecho puedes poner ::Aceite de bacalao :Twilight Sparkle: ¿Un frasco de cristal? :Discord: ::Siento que pierdo la razón, ::Pues cada vez me siento peor. ::Sopa caliente quiero yo ::Y algo hecho con zinnias. ::¿Yo dije zinnias? Seda es, ::O algo brilloso que tu ves. ::Yo leche tibia tomaré ::Y pastas de Abisinia. ::Mi estómago se siente raro, ::¿Por que no darle un buen cuidado? ::Algo rico que le ayude, ::¡Con muchos fideos! ::De centeno un rico pan, ::Con queso suizo, mucho más. ::Y tartaletas al final ::¡Con mucha, mucha albahaca! :Twilight Sparkle: ¿Alguna otra cosa? :Discord: ::Agradezco hoy tu caridad, ::Sé que esto acabará... ::Pues se que la amabilidad ::Es lo que a un amigo das... :Discord Ternura, ¿no es así, amiga? :Twilight Sparkle: Claro, pero-... :Discord ¡Bien! ¿Quién quiere oir mi repetición? :Discord: ::Un poco de agua, por favor, ::Y algo que me cure hoy, ::Quiero un pañuelo, enfermo estoy ::Y un ramo de rosas. ::Una pastilla va a ayudar ::A no empezar a estornudar. ::Con algo me podré tapar ::Que cubra bien mis dedos. ::Las pinzas van en mi veliz, ::Mis so rodillas mueve así. ::Guisantes y queso hay aqui, ::Abrazo con un pequinés, ::Un arpa de nombre Louis, ::Voy en esquis, trapecio si ::¡Y más, y más, y más, y más decir...! ::Y solo por no dejar. ::Y solo porque debo ve ::Que beba agua en cantidad. ::De dia, de noche, que haya más. ::Quisiera que, quisiera más ::Ay por favor, ¡¿me podrias traer un pequeño vaso ::De agua...?! Letra en Español Castellano :Discordia ::Un vaso de agua, por favor, ::Y un pañuelo, ¡hay que dolor! ::Un té caliente y con miel ::Cuando puedas traerlo :Princesa Cadance: Te traeré el té :Discordia ::Y cuando coja mi almohadón ::Tan sólo una petición ::Aceite de este bacalao ::En una aceitera :Twilight Sparkle: ¿Aceitera de cristal? :Discordia: ::Es cierto no me enteré, ::un garrotillo ya pillé. ::Una tinaja tomaré ::toda llena de zinnias. ::Prefiero seda, ya ves tú, ::que brille mucho, mucha luz. ::Yo mucha leche tomaré ::y pasteles de Abyssiria. ::Un dolor es infernal, ::mi tripa duele y es mortal. ::Fideos yo voy a tomar, ::¡muy ricos y sabrosos! ::Pan y queso comeré, ::pasteles, frutas por doquier. ::Albahaca has de traer ::¡servida en una plata! :Twilight Sparkle: ¿Algo más? :Discordia: ::Te agradeceré tu caridad ::hasta este final... ::Porque ternura debes dar ::a un moribundo en soledad... :Discordia Ternura, ¿no es así, amiga? :Twilight Sparkle: Es así, pero-... :Discordia ¡Bien! ¿Quién está lista para mi gran repetición? :Discordia: ::Un vaso de agua, por favor, ::algún hechizo, una poción, ::dame un pañuelo, ¡ay, que dolor! ::O un ramo de rosas. ::Pastillas para así curar, ::que deje al fin de estornudar. ::Una peluca de color, ::y mantas por zapatos. ::Las pinzas para depilar, ::mis huesos has de masajear. ::Hoy mucho queso he de tomar, ::un pequinés he de abrazar, ::un arpa que se llame Louise, ::y una cabra con esquís, ::¡y más, y más, y más, y más así...! ::Es lo que necesito. ::Beber y beber para hidratar, ::de día y noche sin parar. ::Es mi deseo encontrar ::algo así, pequeñín, ::por favor, ¿me lo traerás? ::¡Un vaso lleno de agua...!